The present invention relates to a display apparatus.
A display apparatus such as a photo frame accommodating a photograph, a picture postcard, or the like for display or a signboard arranged at the store front has on its rear surface a leg consisting of a bar, a plate, or the like for supporting its main body, and the leg can be opened and closed as needed. Apart from this leg structure, there has been developed a leg structure allowing the leg to be put in and out by means of a spring, a claw, or the like (see, for example, Patent Document 1).                [Patent document 1] Japanese Utility Model Application Laid-open No. Sho 56-34482        